


The wedding of mummy and daddy

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [28]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Liam and Sophia get married in front of their friends and family





	The wedding of mummy and daddy

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for the wedding! Thank you all so much for the support of the series and I hope you enjoy it. Also just to let you know I don't know Sophia's parent's so I just called them John and Mary. X

Today was the day. Today Liam and Sophia were getting married in front of all their friends and family. It had been a day both had been waiting for a long time and now it's finally here, the two couldn't wait to be husband and wife. The day started with the couple each in their own rooms. Sophia was surrounded by her bridesmaids and friends, all wanting to get ready and see what the bride will look like. 

"How's that for you Sophia?" The hair dresser asked as Sophia looked in the mirror. Her hair had been done up, all curled and tie up, a simple style but Sophia had wanted it. "Its look perfect. Thank you." Sophia replied as the hairdresser smiled and said she would start on the bridesmaids. 

"Soph, when are you gonna put on your dress?" Eleanor asked, already in her dress with her hair and make up done. "I'll do the make up then I'll put the dress on, we still have plenty of time." Sophia said as she put on her diamond earring that sparkled in the light. She stared at herself as the make up artist started doing her face, in a few hours she will be Mrs Payne, no longer a single woman but a woman with a husband and a son, everything will change but she wouldn't want to change it.

Liam made sure he was smart, he had his suit on as he looked in the mirror, he couldn't believe he was getting married today, his whole life was about to change. He looked over to the bed to see Harry, also dressed in a suit but with a bow tie. He looked adorable as he hummed to himself, Liam couldn't believe that not so long ago he adopted Harry a single daddy, but now Harry had both a mummy and a daddy.

"You ready for today angel?" Liam asked as he went over to Harry. "Yes daddy but why can't we see mummy this morning? I miss her." Harry asked. "Well the bride and groom aren't allowed to see each other in the morning of the wedding, it's bad luck." Liam replied but Harry looked down, he wanted to see his mummy, then Liam had an idea.

Sophia was putting in her veil, about to put her dress on when there was a knock at the door. Perrie went to the door and opened it, it was Karen who was already dressed. "Are you all decent? Someone wants to see the bride." She said as Harry came in, looking adorable in his suit. 

"Hello darling." Sophia said as she went to her little. "Hey mummy wanted to see you, I missed you." Harry said as everyone awed at the little boy. Sophia couldn't help but hug her baby, close to tears, she couldn't believe that this little boy was a part of her life, he gave her some much happiness that it made her a better person. 

"I'm glad I saw you baby. You look so handsome." Sophia said. "Why don't you go back to your daddy? Mummy still has to get ready." Harry just nodded and left with Karen, saying goodbye to his mummy one more time. Sophia felt a tear in her eye as her baby left, she never knew how she could fall in love with a little that meant the whole world to her. She looked at the time and released she needed to put her dress on, it was nearly time.

 

The marquee had been put up, everything was set up, and the guests had started to arrive. Liam was waiting at the alter with Louis and his groomsmen, the registrar was also there, ready to conduct the ceremony. Liam was extremely nervous, all the months of planning, working had all come to this. Liam looked at his parents who were sat down, his mother had already been crying, her only son was getting married and it was an emotional day. 

"You ok li?" Louis asked next to him. "I'm fine just nervous." Liam replied as he saw all the guests, all waiting for the bride. "How many people do we have now?" Louis asked. "About 60." Liam said as he like at all his groomsmen who were waiting as well. He also saw his Harry and Niall who were near the grandparents both in their suits. He suddenly saw someone at the back, it looked like the bride was ready to come out.

Sophia stood with her father John, her arm looped round his. She was feeling nervous as well, she had her beautiful dress on, she was all ready and now she was waiting for her father to walk her down the aisle. "I'm so happy for you Sophia." John whispered to his youngest daughter. "Thank you dad for everything you and mum do." Sophia said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The bridesmaids and flower girls were ready as well, all waiting in their beautiful dresses as one of the assistant said they were ready and everyone was sat down. "Here we go." John said as the music started playing and every one stood up for the bride. This was it, all these months of planning had finally come to this moment.

Canon in D major played as Jade and Jesy were the first to walk down the aisle. They two littles dropped rose petals on the floor as they walked side to side, everyone aweing at the girls. The 6 bridesmaids then came out each going slowly as Liam patiently waited for his bride to come out. When the bridesmaids all came out, Sophia and her father finally came out.

Liam just stared at his fiancée, she looked stunning as her and John walked down the aisle. Sophia looked at Liam and gave him a smile, he was so handsome and all she wanted was to kiss him. Sophia saw Harry sitting with Niall, looking at his mummy like a princess, she gave him a warm smile, just happy Harry could be here today. She eventually got to the aisle, John shook Liam's hand and whispered to him to take care of her as he took his seat next to his wife. "You look beautiful." Liam whispered as Sophia smiled, both looking to the registrar as the ceremony started.

 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The registrar said as Liam and Sophia kissed, an applause coming from the audience. "I love you." Liam said to his wife. "I love you too." Sophia said to her husband as the two held hands and walked down the aisle, everyone still clapping as Liam got Harry and told the little walk with them.

The ceremony went well, going all according to plan as everyone was ready to have a good time. Everyone left the marquee flowing the new couple to the gardens, were drinks and pictures were to be took. Everyone took their photos of the bride and groom and congratulated them on their happy day. It was a sunny day so everyone got great photos of the happy couple.

Soon it was ready to have dinner. All the guests were sitting in the main dining room of Kenyard Hall as the bride, the groom and their wedding party sat at the main table. The course were served as everyone ate and chatted away. Liam and Sophia were helping Harry with his food. "You ok baby? You don't need a nap or anything?" Liam asked. "No daddy I'm fine." Harry replied as desert finally arrived, the baby going for his slice of chocolate cake.

After deserts, it was time for the speeches, Louis went first being the best man who did a good speech with some crude jokes (one Sophia had to put her hand over Harry's ears) Afterwards Liam decided to make a quick speech before the father of the bride made his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I just want to thank you all for going us today." Liam said to the crowd. "I honestly can't believe this woman is a part of my life, now only mine but a part of our son's life. For so long I was a single father wishing I could have someone special to be a part of our life and then I met her." Liam looked over to Sophia who was holding onto Harry, nearly crying over his speech. 

"I'm so blessed to have Sophia as part of our lives, how she accepted us both and became the best mother to Harry. I'm so happy to have met you Sophia and thank you for everything you do for us." Liam said as he got his glass. "A toast to the bride." He said as everyone did a toast. Liam sat back down as Sophia kissed him, tears coming from her eyes. "Thank you Liam." She whispered as the two held hands, more in love then ever before.

 

After dinner it was time for the first dance. Liam and Sophia walked into the dance floor as their song played, it was Thinking out loud be Ed Sheeran. They both dances close together as everyone watched, eventually other couples came to dance along side the newlyweds. Harry was with his nana, tired from his long day.

"You ok Harry? Have you enjoyed today?" Karen asked her grandson. "Yeah nana it's the best day ever! But I'm getting tired." The little said as Karen thought the Little will need to go to sleep soon. When the first dance had finished, the music came in and everyone started to dance. It was a variety of music that were perfecting for dancing.

After Liam and Sophia danced for a while, they decided to see Harry. "Is someone tired?" Sophia asked Harry who was laying his head on Karen's body. "Yes mummy." Was all Harry could say. "We'll take him up mum, put him to bed." Liam said as Karen just nodded saying she'll be going to bed soon to look after Harry. Liam and Sophia took Harry and left their guests to dance, wanting a moment with their baby.

 

Sophia fed Harry, mummy and daddy changed the baby and put him to bed. "Have you enjoyed today baby?" Liam asked as they laid him down in the crib. "Yeah, you both married now." Harry said happily. "Yes, were both very happy." Sophia said as they saw Harry fall asleep. Mummy and daddy watched the little for a moment, both full of love and happiness. "Today has been perfect." Sophia whispered as Liam smiled at his wife. "I'm so glad I have you two, you make my life amazing." Liam said as the couple kissed. 

"Come on Mrs Payne, let's dance the night away." Liam said taking her hand and leaving Harry to sleep in peace. The rest of the wedding was amazing, Liam and Sophia danced the night away and had an amazing together in their bridal suite. Today had been perfect, to have been married in front of all their closet friends and family in a simple ceremony in a beautiful place. He felt his life was now complete, with a job he loved, a wife and a little, to him everything was perfect and he couldn't wait to start the rest of his life with his wife.


End file.
